


Winter Pleasures

by Minuial_Nuwing



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Implied Twincest, M/M, Slashy Santa Swap 2004, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/pseuds/Minuial_Nuwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A midwinter's day in Imladris at the beginning of the Fourth Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Zhie in the Slashy Santa Exchange 2004
> 
> Request: _Thranduil/Erestor/Celeborn, Just some good ol' fashioned holiday smut. The rest I'll leave up to the writer._
> 
> Warning: Vaguely implied Elladan/Elrohir/Legolas (twincest)
> 
> **************************************************************

_~Imladris, Rhîw 112 IV~_

Thranduil stood on the library balcony, heedless of the falling snow that peppered his golden hair and cooled his mulled wine. Despite the muffling blanket of white that shrouded the hidden valley, the woodland king easily heard the shouts and boisterous laughter that floated up from the training field, where his law-sons wrestled and wallowed in the icy drifts. 

"It is difficult to remember that you observe the Lord of Imladris, and his Lord-captain, is it not?" Celeborn chuckled, joining his friend at the railing. 

"Aye, 'tis hard to fathom," Thranduil agreed with a grin. "And harder still to remember that he is the Lord of Ithilien," he added with snort, as Legolas flung himself headlong into the melee. 

"I am glad the both of you joined us for the Mid-winter feasting, my friend," Celeborn said seriously, laying an affectionate hand on the king's shoulder. "It is too quiet in Imladris these days." 

At that moment a howl rang out from the field below, followed by a roar of _"ELROHIR!"_ , and the deadened pounding of running feet on snow. 

Thranduil raised one golden eyebrow in amusement, and took Celeborn's arm. "I believe we have solved that problem, at least. I assume there is more wine?" 

***************** 

Erestor curled comfortably in the corner of the large sofa, the flickering firelight dancing in his indigo eyes. The fresh mug of mulled wine Celeborn had handed him steamed enticingly, carrying the delicious scents of fruit, honey, and spices to his appreciative nose. 

Thranduil lounged on the floor before the fire, his damp hair gleaming like burnished gold in the red light as he idly worked out the tangles with one hand, the other clasped firmly around his freshened drink. 

The three elf-lords were comrades of long-standing. Friends, counselors, brothers-in-arms, and even lovers from time to time. Their silence was not awkward, but the companionable state of those who have seen and heard and done much together. Small talk was no longer expected. 

Celeborn dropped into an oversized chair - legs flung over one padded arm, head on the other - and his silver hair brushed the floor as he stretched, arching his back with a pleasurable groan. Sipping his warm wine carefully, he looked toward the fire to find Thranduil's emerald green eyes fixed on him appraisingly. 

"Will you sail?" the woodland king asked suddenly, holding his friend's clear grey gaze. "We have been long in Middle-earth, you and I." 

Celeborn sighed heavily. "Aye, when the time comes, I will. I am not yet ready to forsake these shores. But someday...perhaps I will sail with the twins, and Erestor. My family is there, but my heart lingers here." Pausing a moment, he asked, "And you? Will you go?" 

Thranduil nodded slowly. "I will, though like you I am not yet ready. I will sail with Legolas and the twins, after…" 

"After Estel and Arwen are no more," Erestor finished for him, his dark eyes sad, but accepting. "There will be time enough for mourning in the years to come, my friends," he said firmly. "It is a beautiful midwinter's day, and-" 

"Perfect weather for a walk outdoors," Elrohir broke in with a grin, bursting into the library in a swirl of snow and fresh air. "Come with us, yes?" 

"Can we not take in the air from the balcony, young one?" Erestor asked, unfolding his legs reluctantly. 

"Nay, you cannot," the elf-knight retorted, tugging Erestor to his feet. "At least not well enough to appreciate the true beauty of the day." Turning to Thranduil, Elrohir extended a hand and waited impatiently, his grey eyes sparkling. 

The king regarded his law-son suspiciously for a moment, his gaze softening as it lit on the bold twist of mithril and gold that adorned Elrohir's right forefinger. "Very well," he conceded, allowing himself to be pulled from the floor. "I will come." 

Elrohir arched one ebony eyebrow at Celeborn. "Grandfather?" 

"In a moment," the ancient elf agreed with a smile. "Allow us to finish our wine." 

The elf-knight's eyes fairly danced with delight. "Excellent!" he crowed, in a tone of voice that boded no good for his elders. Meeting three narrowed gazes he added hastily, "I will let 'Dan and 'Las know that you are coming." 

As soon as the door closed behind Elrohir, Celeborn drew a deep breath and sat up, quickly braiding his waist length hair. "There are spare leathers in the hall, my friends," he said resignedly, clapping a hand on Thranduil's shoulder, "and I would suggest that we all bind our hair." Meeting Erestor's doleful gaze, he nodded sagely. "I know my grandsons." 

***************** 

The first snowball hit Celeborn square in the face. Legolas, who had intended the missile for his father, was mortified. Even Elladan and Elrohir were a bit unnerved. A long moment of silence ensued, during which the normally dignified Lord Celeborn removed snow from his nose and eyelashes. 

"I...forgive me, my lord," the prince stammered nervously, his blue-green eyes big as saucers. "That was meant for Ada." 

Lifting one elegant eyebrow, Celeborn remarked dryly, "It is a very good thing, Prince Legolas, that your aim is better with a bow." Stooping to collect a handful of snow, he formed a smooth sphere, then continued mildly, "I, however, am a master of many weapons." The snowball left his hand with lightning speed, smacking Legolas in the chest ere the prince was aware of its flight. Two more followed, striking the twins with impressive accuracy, and then chaos reigned. Icy missiles flew in all directions, sometimes finding their mark, sometimes landing harmlessly in the heavy drifts. 

The chill air filled with shouts and laughter, and pale skin flushed with cold and excitement. Only when the battle threatened to disintegrate into hand-to-hand combat did Erestor declare it a draw. "It is time for a long bath and a hot drink before dinner," he said with a grin, effectively ending the twins' good-natured grumbling. 

Elladan wrapped both arms around Legolas, and the prince leaned back comfortably against his chest. "Will you join us in the pools?" Elladan asked politely, his darkened gaze daring anyone to accept. 

"Aye, please do," Elrohir added with the same patent insincerity. "The water will be quite pleasant today." 

"I think not," Thranduil answered with the faintest hint of a smile, "though the invitation is appreciated. It will be best if we return to the house to bathe." 

Relief obvious in their smiles, the three younger elves turned toward the waterfalls, and the heated bathing pools that sheltered near them. "Do not be late for dinner," Celeborn admonished, as they hurried off. A wicked grin spreading across his face he called, "And for the love of Arda, _bar the door!_ " 

"They forgot once," he said to Thranduil, in way of explanation. "It was near a week before my eye stopped twitching." 

Nodding sympathetically, the woodland king slipped one of his arms through Celeborn's, offering the other to Erestor. As the three headed for the manor house - and their own bath - he began, "Did I ever tell you of the time I stumbled over them in the Mirkwood caverns? I was minding my own business, wishing only to bathe..." 

*****************

Celeborn settled into the steaming water gratefully, his grey eyes glowing like mithril in the dimly lit chamber. He watched intently as Erestor moved about the room, stoking the small fire before pouring three fresh mugs of mulled wine from the heavy kettle he had placed near the hearth. 

Handing one cup to his friend, Erestor sat the other two carefully on the edge of the enormous tub, then turned to undress. "Where is Thranduil?" he asked curiously, dropping his dark red robe carelessly on a bench, revealing his lightly muscled form with no sign of reluctance. 

Celeborn did not answer immediately, his attention more than half taken by the sight of Erestor. The advisor's skin was marble pale, made to look more so by the incredible curtain of blue-black hair that spilled unbound down his back, the ends grazing the tops of his thighs. "Yes?" Erestor prodded, one ebony eyebrow lifting questioningly. 

Celeborn shook his head as though to clear it, smiling in apology as Erestor stepped into the tub. "I was distracted, I am afraid," he responded sheepishly. "Thranduil should be here at any..." 

"...moment," the king finished cheerfully as he came into the bathing chamber. "I went to my chambers to undress," he explained, slipping off his forest green robe to reveal a powerfully muscled body. Where Erestor was pale, Thranduil was golden, from the rich burnished glow of his hair to the creamy tone of his skin. Even his emerald green eyes were flecked with gold, like those of some great cat, and golden rings gleamed in his pierced nipples. 

Celeborn and Erestor watched in appreciative silence as he entered the bath, lowering himself to the seating ledge with a sigh. Meeting their approving gazes, he smiled slightly, reaching for his mug of spiced wine. Though not vain, Thranduil was fully aware of his physical appeal, and indeed had often used it to his advantage as a diplomat. It was a rare elf who could deny the Mirkwood king when he set about charming his peers. 

Talking amiably, the three finished their drinks before turning to the business of bathing, the rich scents of amber and ginger mingling in the steamy air. Discreet inquiring glances became open looks of anticipation as memories of shared pleasures returned forcefully, and finally Thranduil - never one to be coy- decided the touchless flirtation had gone on long enough. Gathering Erestor's freshly washed hair in one hand, he moved the silken rope over his friend's shoulder. "Give me your sponge, and I will scrub your back," he offered with a smile, his fingers already tracing light circles on Erestor's skin. 

Erestor met the woodland king's gaze soberly for a long moment, then the corners of his mouth curved upward. "I would appreciate that very much, my lord," he replied, his lyrical voice almost a caress. "Very much, indeed." 

Celeborn watched intently, the barest hint of a smile on his face, as Thranduil soaped and rinsed Erestor's back, then flicked his tongue over his friend's bared neck, lapping up the droplets of water. 

"Will you not join me?" Thranduil asked, his voice a wicked purr, as he moved his mouth to Erestor's ear, suckling wetly at the flushed tip. 

"In a moment," Celeborn answered, his grey eyes darkening to tarnished silver at the sound of Erestor's increasingly breathless sighs. "It is quite fine viewing from here." Settling back against the tub wall, he watched quietly as the two figures seemed to meld, ebony hair mingling with gold as Erestor pressed back eagerly, his throat stretched in offering. 

Thranduil nipped and nuzzled the translucent skin, drawing a gasp of pleasure from his victim, before claiming Erestor's lips in a fiery kiss. Tongues met and dueled in a struggle for dominance that Erestor was more than happy to lose, and he groaned appreciatively as his mouth was thoroughly explored. Thranduil broke from the kiss and pulled Erestor snugly back against his own body, hissing aloud at the feel of silken skin brushing his groin. "It has been far too long," he murmured, one large hand moving to cover his lover's shaft, stroking lazily. 

"Oh, yes," Erestor panted, bucking into the teasing grip. Turning his enormous dark eyes on Celeborn, he held out a hand in invitation. "'Tis warmer over here, my friend," he managed breathlessly, his words ending in a growl as Thranduil's hand slid across his chest, brushing peaked nipples. 

Celeborn moved across the tub and settled himself in front of Erestor, dropping a rain on soft kisses over his friend's flushed face before capturing the swollen lips demandingly. Erestor whimpered, pulling Celeborn closer as an insistent tongue thrust repeatedly into his mouth, slick and hot. 

Thranduil swallowed hard at the erotic sight before him, then reached forward, using his powerful arms to draw Celeborn up into Erestor's lap. Sliding his palms down Celeborn's back, he cupped the smooth buttocks, his fingers kneading firmly. 

Yelping sharply, Celeborn arched forward, his arousal rubbing against Erestor's groin. Celeborn closed his eyes for a moment, then reached down and wrapped his hand loosely around both swollen shafts, causing Erestor to groan helplessly as he rocked his hips into the grasping hand. Catching Thranduil's gaze, he slowly slid the other hand over the king's chest, twisting and tugging at the nipple rings. 

Thranduil growled deep in his throat, leaning back his head as waves of sensation washed over him. His aching erection twitched dangerously as it was jostled by Erestor's frantic movements, and his whole body tingled as the piercing rings shifted in his peaked nipples. Burrowing one hand into Celeborn's silken hair, he pulled his friend into a forceful kiss, hard and demanding. 

"Enough," Thranduil rasped as he broke the kiss, lifting himself to sit on the edge of the tub, his back against the smooth marble wall. Erestor reached for a vial of bathing oil. His dark eyes never leaving Thranduil's emerald gaze, he lavishly oiled the king's arousal, then handed the oil to Celeborn expectantly. 

Celeborn drew a shuddering breath, biting his lip as he quickly pressed oiled fingers into Erestor's body. Erestor turned and straddled Thranduil's thighs, panting shallowly as he lowered himself onto his lover's shaft. 

Thranduil leaned his head back, his eyes flickering closed as he was sheathed in the velvety heat, his nipples teased by the smooth skin of Erestor's back. A strangled oath brought his attention back to his surroundings, and he was unable to suppress a groan at the sight that greeted him. 

Celeborn stood on the tub's seating ledge, his weeping length a mere breath from Erestor's face. Even as the king watched, entranced, Erestor's tongue flicked out, pink and wet. Celeborn braced his arms on the wall, his breath harsh and rasping, as his arousal was engulfed. Struggling to remain still, his knees trembled as Erestor's tongue traced the pulsing vein, and when a firm hand gripped his sac, rolling and tugging gently, he gave up and began to thrust carefully into the wet warmth. 

Grasping Erestor's hips tightly, Thranduil, too, fought to remain still, his hips rocking gently as he watched the scene playing out before him. Celeborn's head was thrown back, his moonlit hair hanging in streaming tendrils over his wet body. Soft sounds of pleasure fell from his lips, increasing in urgency as Erestor sped up his ministrations, taking the straining shaft deep in his throat. Suddenly Celeborn stiffened, his back arching sharply as he spilled with a hoarse groan. Erestor licked and nuzzled the softening length, then tugged his lover down into a warm kiss. Celeborn melted into the kiss, shuddering as the smoky flavor of his own pleasure flooded his mouth. Pulling back, he lowered himself between his lover's thighs, swallowing Erestor's engorged length in one swift movement. 

Erestor let out a keening wail, struggling vainly to move as Thranduil began to thrust in earnest, his strong hands anchoring his lover's hips. Caught securely between his lovers, Erestor could do little more than whimper and moan as the hard shaft stroked him inside and Celeborn's lips and tongue stroked his aching erection. Their joint efforts pushed him ever closer to the edge, until at last he erupted deep inside the caressing throat, his shout muffled against Thranduil's neck. 

Thranduil thrust hard once more, his own release milked from him by Erestor's spasming passage. Gasping, the three friends slid back into the now cooling water, staring at one another bemusedly. His racing heart finally slowing, Erestor cocked one ebony eyebrow in amusement. "'Tis one of the better ways of getting warm, I wager," he said with an uncharacteristic grin. 

At that moment, chimes rang out. Celeborn met Erestor's gaze, and both burst into decidedly un-regal laughter. "What is so amusing, then?" Thranduil asked curiously. 

Clear grey eyes sparkled with mirth as Celeborn answered. "Those were the warning chimes, my friend. I fear _we_ will be the ones late for dinner this evening." 

 


End file.
